


A Different Kind of Probie

by NCISVU



Series: Probie [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M, Multi, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and Tony agree to let Jimmy join them for an evening of fun, not having any idea what effect it’ll have on their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Probie

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and posted over a year ago after a request on ff.net. ff.net removed the story so I thought I'd post it over here (plus I'm still trying to get all my stuff posted here, as overwhelming as that seems).

Jimmy wiped his hands against the front of his shorts, trying to get them to stop sweating before ringing the doorbell. He was the one who’d asked Gibbs and Tony if he could join in their playtime so there was no reason for him to be nervous. Except there was. He fought the urge to turn and run and quickly rang the doorbell before he could change his mind.

Things didn’t get any easier when Gibbs opened the door wearing a t-shirt and athletic shorts. Jimmy was used to seeing him covered from head to toe in several layers. The Gibbs in his mind always wore dress slacks and undershirts and polos usually covered by his sport coat, now he was standing there with bare feet and nothing covering his long legs or strong arms… soon there wouldn’t be anything covering any part of his body. Jimmy swallowed hard at the thought of that. Gibbs—naked. What had he been drinking when he came up with this idea?

“Jimmy?” Gibbs said for the fourth time.

“Uh, Agent Gibbs!” Jimmy said awkwardly.

“It’s just Gibbs here or Jethro,” Gibbs said.

“Jimmy,” Jimmy said as if he were introducing himself.

“I remember,” Gibbs said with a smile. He’d never seen the kid so nervous. “Come on in, _Jimmy_.”

Jimmy laughed awkwardly as he stepped inside. He was already making a fool of himself but thankfully Gibbs didn’t say anything. Tony had told him that Gibbs was different at home and Jimmy could already see what he meant.

“Tony, Jimmy’s here,” Gibbs called up the stairs as he led Palmer into their living room. “Make yourself at home. I gotta go get the brats off the grill. Tony’ll be down in a min—”

“Here!” Tony interrupted as he came barreling into the living room.

“Slow down,” Gibbs said. “I don’t wanna spend the weekend in the emergency room with you. Where’s your shirt?”

“It’s just gonna come off later,” Tony answered with a shrug.

“So are your shorts but I’m glad you had the decency to put those on for dinner.”

Tony stared at Gibbs, silently challenging the man as he started easing his shorts over his hips.

“Don’t,” Gibbs warned. He rolled his eyes as he headed back outside to get their dinner off the grill.

“Glad you made it, Jimmy,” Tony said. “We weren’t sure if you were actually gonna come or not.”

“I almost chickened out,” Jimmy admitted. “Several times actually.”

“Don’t be nervous,” Tony said. “We’re excited you’re here. Just think of this as a fun get together with friends.”

“That ends in sex,” Jimmy added.

“That ends in sex,” Tony agreed with a grin.

“That’s the part I’m nervous about.”

“You don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with,” Tony said. “Just relax and be free and have fun!”

“I know,” Jimmy said. “It’s just… intimidating. You and Agent Gibbs and,” he shrugged, “it’s scary. You guys are federal agents, bad ass extraordinaires, tough guys, macho—”

“Easy, Palmer,” Tony interrupted. He clasped his hand onto Jimmy’s thigh and gave it a squeeze. “We’re just people. Come on, help me get everything ready. Jethro’ll be in inna minute with the brats.”

Tony was right. Palmer focused on the ‘fun get together with friends’ part of the evening instead of worrying and he was able to relax and enjoy dinner. Tony had him giggling in no time at all with stories about his and Gibbs’ home life, some embarrassing on the job moments and even a few memories from boarding school.

Paper plates made clean up easy and the party moved from the deck to the hot tub before Jimmy had time to start panicking again. Tony passed out another round of beers then turned on the jets before getting in. Gibbs had built the hot tub the previous summer as a birthday present for Tony and it had already gotten a lot of use. It was one of their favorite places to be after a rough case, before they headed up to their bedroom.

“What are you hoping to get out of this, Jimmy?” Gibbs asked.

“I don’t know,” Jimmy said with a shrug. “I wanna explore that part of my sexuality I guess and I trust you guys.”

“Anything you absolutely do not want to do or want done to you?” Tony asked.

“I don’t wanna be tied up,” Jimmy answered.

“Yeah, we’re not really into that kind of thing either,” Tony said. “Although Jethro did handcuff me to the bed once.”

“That’s because you wouldn’t let me sleep,” Gibbs said. “You drank all that damn Caf-Pow with Abby then got bored and couldn’t keep your hands to yourself.”

“Once you see his dick, you’ll know why I can’t keep my hands off of it,” Tony told Jimmy in a loud whisper.

Gibbs rolled his eyes again and took another drink of his beer.

The banter seemed to be having the desired effect on their playmate. There was an easy smile on Jimmy’s face and his shoulders were down and relaxed. Gibbs let his foot brush against Palmer’s leg but paused when the younger man tensed. Jimmy shot him an apologetic look and he continued.

Tony reached down and squeezed his cock through his athletic shorts as it started to fill. He watched Gibbs’ foot move between Jimmy’s legs and rub against his inner thighs before resting against his crotch. Tony reached over and squeezed Gibbs’ foot, letting his fingers graze Jimmy’s cock and watching his abdominal muscles ripple every time he made contact. Jimmy was soon pushing himself harder against Gibbs’ foot and seeking out contact with Tony’s hand.

“You ever touch another guy’s cock before, Jimmy?” Tony asked as he guided the younger man’s hand to his lap.

“Not like this,” Jimmy answered.

Tony pushed the front of his shorts down, put Jimmy’s hand on his cock and stroked with him for a moment before moving his hand out of the way. “Go ahead,” he said.

While Palmer took over playing with Tony’s cock, Tony reached over and rubbed his hand against the front of Gibbs’ shorts. Feeling how hard he was made Tony’s cock twitch. He pulled Gibbs’ shorts away from his body and let the tip of his cock peek out then continued rubbing. He trapped it between his hand and Gibbs’ body; he fingered the slit and teased the ridge before dipping his head underwater and brushing his lips over it.

Gibbs let out a heavy breath, pushing the front of his shorts down to free more of his cock and pushed it towards Tony’s mouth. His lover was like a fish in the water. “Oh yeah,” he groaned when he felt Tony’s hot tongue on his cock head.

Tony came up for air with an arrogant smirk on his face and Gibbs quickly kissed it away.

“We should go inside,” Tony said between kisses. “Mrs. Presley never seems to appreciate the shows we put on for her.”

Gibbs gave Jimmy’s cock one more rub with his foot before moving it away. “Let’s go,” he said. “All the way upstairs.”

Tony stepped out of the hot tub and immediately dropped his shorts. They were ridiculously heavy and he didn’t want to leave a trail of water through the house, plus he never passed up an opportunity to moon their prudish neighbor. He bent over and made a show out of picking his shorts up, just in case the old woman was watching. Gibbs stepped out of the hot tub, tucked his cock away and smacked Tony’s ass on the way by. He was constantly getting after him for tormenting the woman but she gave as well as she got. Palmer tried to suppress his giggles as he followed Gibbs inside.

Gibbs led the way up to the bedroom and while Tony pulled the sheet and comforter off the bed, he and Jimmy kicked their shorts off and tossed them into the bathtub in the en-suite to dry.

“Sit against the headboard,” Gibbs instructed. “I wanna watch Tony suck your cock.” He also wanted to see Palmer sucking Tony’s cock but that would come later, if Palmer was willing.

Jimmy crawled into the large bed and settled with his back against the headboard. Tony nudged his legs apart and lay between them. He took his time exploring and caressing with his fingers and lips, stroking and kissing and, judging by all the squirming, driving him wild.

Gibbs stood beside the bed, running one hand over Tony’s back, squeezing his ass cheeks and ghosting his fingers over the part of his cock that was peeking out from under him. He toyed with Jimmy’s nipples and rubbed his hand firmly over Jimmy’s strong core while watching Tony’s mouth.

“Suck his cock, Tony,” Gibbs urged. “I wanna see it in your mouth.”

Tony flattened his tongue over Jimmy’s cock head, nearly sending the younger man springing out of bed with the jolt of excitement it sent coursing through him. Before Jimmy had time to recover, Tony wrapped his lips around it and sucked. Gibbs watched as Palmer’s hand fisted in Tony’s hair, his eyes closed and his breathing picked up. The whole thing was turning him on beyond belief.

Gibbs reached between Tony and Jimmy and rolled Jimmy’s balls as Tony took all his cock his mouth. His fingers slipping into Tony’s wet lips along with Jimmy’s cock made his own cock throb. He wouldn’t have ever guessed how erotic working with his lover to pleasure someone else would be.

“I hope you’re not always this quiet in bed,” Gibbs said.

Palmer tried to speak or moan or give some indication that he was enjoying himself but he couldn’t force any sound out of his mouth. He reached out and started stroking Gibbs’ cock, hoping that would be enough to prove he was an active and willing participant and thoroughly enjoying himself.

“Let me have a taste,” Gibbs said, rubbing the nape of Tony’s neck. “Does he leak?”

Tony released Jimmy’s cock with a pop and smiled at Gibbs. “Oh yeah, he leaks,” he said.

Gibbs wrapped his hand around Jimmy’s cock and used Tony’s saliva as lubrication to stroke him hard and rough until there was a nice pool of precum running down his shaft. He traced the trail with his tongue then sucked Jimmy’s cock into his mouth. Jimmy reached down to touch himself, to stroke himself to completion, to do _something_ to relieve the intensity of the moment but Tony caught his hand wouldn’t let him touch.

After he’d gotten a satisfying taste Gibbs guided Tony’s head back down, released Jimmy’s cock and fed it to Tony again. He walked around to the end of the bed and spread Tony’s legs then crawled in bed and lifted his lover’s hips until Tony was on his knees. He rubbed a still wet finger against Tony’s hole while leaving a trail of hot kisses across his back.

Tony shivered when he felt the kisses move farther down. Next came Gibbs’ hot breath against his puckered entrance followed by a swipe of his tongue. He purred at the gentle probing and the added vibration against Jimmy’s cock had the younger man fisting his hand in Tony’s hair again.

Gibbs continued prepping Tony with his mouth and tongue while Tony kept pushing Palmer closer and closer to the edge. Jimmy could feel the end approaching but was powerless to stop it. He prepared for release but before it came, Tony’s mouth disappeared and his hand clamped down on the base of his cock, making it virtually impossible for him to cum.

“You weren’t planning on cuming this soon, were you?” Tony asked.

Jimmy’s only response was a whimper.

“Lie down,” Tony said, showing Jimmy where he wanted him.

Gibbs crawled out of bed to grab the lube and Jimmy scooted down under Tony. Tony lowered himself on top of Jimmy and started thrusting his cock against Palmer’s. Jimmy’s toes curled from the friction and he cried out when he felt Gibbs hand reaching between them, adding lube to make the experience even more pleasurable.

“Glad to see you found your voice, Jimmy,” Gibbs teased as he rubbed his hand over Jimmy’s cock first then against Tony’s before moving it out of the way.

He played with their balls while watching them slide together, his cock throbbing, wanting to be part of the action. He lifted Tony just enough he could push himself in between them and started thrusting with Tony. They all probably could’ve cum like that but Gibbs wanted more and knew Tony did as well. He pulled out, lubed up his cock and moved behind Tony. Tony paused when he felt Gibbs’ fingers at his entrance followed by his cock and Gibbs pushing deep inside him with one long, even thrust.

“Fuck!” Tony mouthed, face planting into Palmer’s midsection. His cock resting against Jimmy’s and Gibbs’ cock in his ass doubled his pleasure. He suckled and kissed Jimmy’s belly while Gibbs pushed into him then sat back against Gibbs and turned his head to kiss his lover.

Jimmy reached out, grabbed Tony’s cock and started stroking. Both Gibbs and Tony were pleased to see him taking the initiative. He was opening up which meant he was getting more comfortable. Tony moaned and thrust into Palmer’s hand to urge him on.

“Try this,” Gibbs said, reaching down and wrapping Palmer’s hand around both his and Tony’s cocks and stroking them together. “How’s that feel?”

“Like nothing I’ve ever felt before,” Palmer answered, moving Gibbs’ hand out of the way so he could take over.

They let Palmer play while Gibbs fingered and pinched Tony’s nipples. Once they turned into hardened little nubs, Gibbs leaned them both forward and did the same to Palmer. After he was done, Tony moved Palmer’s hand out of the way, laid against him and started thrusting against his cock again.

Gibbs lengthened his strokes, pushing harder into Tony which caused Tony to grind harder against Jimmy and soon they were all squirming and moaning, searching for the perfect angle that would put pressure in all the right places. Being in the middle had Tony on edge first.

“’m gonna cum,” he breathed, moving roughly against Jimmy. “’m gonna cum. Gonna cum. Ohh. Ohhh fuuuck.”

As soon as he finished he sat up quickly and used his cum to stroke Jimmy. He squeezed as he moved his hand over the younger man’s shaft, providing a tight, slick passage. Palmer started thrusting and he was soon exploding into Tony’s hand, adding his cum to the mix. When they were done, Gibbs pushed on Tony’s back, laying him down again.

“Shhhit, J,” Tony groaned when he felt Gibbs push deep.

Gibbs held tightly to Tony’s hips, keeping his body right where he wanted it while he pounded into him. He cried out when Tony clamped down and when Tony arched his back allowing him to push even deeper it was all over.

“Oh shit!” he cried out. “Oh fuck! Fuck. Mmm. Tony. Tony.”

Tony and Jimmy shared a smile as they listened to Gibbs and felt his rocking slow to a stop. It was a side of the man that very few had ever gotten to see and Tony absolutely loved that Gibbs now shared it with him.

“Everything okay back there?” Tony asked when Gibbs went quiet.

Gibbs patted Tony’s ass lovingly as he pulled out then sat on the edge of the bed. Tony moved up behind him and started massaging his back, helping his body calm. They’d had a long discussion about the possible pros and cons of letting Jimmy join them but neither would’ve guessed that having him there was going to be such an intense experience and add so much to their already exciting love life.

Gibbs turned and kissed Tony while squeezing Jimmy’s leg, making sure no one felt left out. Tony draped his arms over Gibbs’ shoulders and let his fingers dance against Gibbs’ belly.

“You still with us, Palmer?” Tony asked.

“I think so,” Jimmy answered.

“I’ll go get a washcloth,” Gibbs said. When he tried to stand, Tony tightened his arms around him.

“’m comfortable,” Tony said.

“You’re not gonna be in a minute when stuff starts dryin’,” Gibbs said. He pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek before unwrapping his arms, standing and heading into the bathroom. After cleaning himself up, he returned with a warm, damp cloth and cleaned Jimmy and Tony. “You guys wanna go downstairs or lounge up here?” he asked.

“There’s snacks and beer and TV downstairs,” Tony said, “but I hope you don’t expect me to get dressed this time.”

“You barely got dressed last time,” Gibbs said. “What about you, Jimmy?”

“I’m happy wherever,” Jimmy said, finally sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed next to Tony, “or I could always go and let you guys start your weekend.”

Gibbs and Tony shared a look, silently talking it over. Earlier that evening they’d talked about inviting Palmer to stay for the weekend if things went well. From the looks on both of their faces and Palmer’s things had indeed gone well.

“You’re welcome to spend the weekend with us,” Gibbs said.

“Yeah, we’d love to have you stay,” Tony added. “If you enjoyed that,” he said pointing over his shoulder at the bed, “there’s so much more we can show you.”

Jimmy didn’t have to think about it for long before he was nodding his head enthusiastically. “If you’re sure you don’t mind,” he said.

“We wouldn’t have invited you if we didn’t want you here,” Tony said.

“In that case, I’d love to.”

“Good,” Gibbs said.

“Good,” Tony agreed.

They all headed downstairs, Jimmy’s imagination running wild with possibilities and Gibbs and Tony both planning out the fun things they wanted to show him. There was so much more for him to experience. A weekend would never be enough but it was start.

**End.**


End file.
